Komet
by winechii
Summary: Aku Marisa. Aku adalah seekor kucing hitam milik seorang penyihir ternama. Aku hidup bahagia dengan majikanku, tapi, suatu kejadian mengubah hidupku. Chapter 2 UPDATE! RxR please .
1. Chapter 1

My first fic :D

Summary : Aku Marisa. Aku adalah seekor kucing hitam milik seorang penyihir ternama di Gesokyou. Aku hidup bahagia dengan majikanku, tapi, suatu kejadian mengubah hidupku.

All Marisa's POV

**Part 1 : Awal Mula  
><strong>  
>-<p>

"Meong!" seruku lalu mendekati majikanku, meminta dirinya untuk mengusap-usap kepalaku. Seakan mengerti, majikanku yang sedang membaca buku langsung menutup bukunya, mengankatku ke pangkuannya, dan mengusapku dengan lembut. Aku selalu suka saat-saat ini. Saat-saat dimana aku dimanja oleh majikanku.

"meong~" ujarku.

Majikanku tersenyum. "apa Marisa? Kau ingin aku peluk? Baiklah~ let's hug my little kitten!" Serunya sambil mengangkatku lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"meong~" ujarku senang.

Tok-tok-tok!

Suara pintu rumah majikanku berbunyi. Kalau sudah berbunyi begitu pasti selalu ada orang yang memiliki beberapa urusan dengan majikanku. Majikanku bilang yang seperti itu dinamakan tamu dan kita harus menghormatinya. Tapi sungguh, aku benci tamu! Alsannya, tamu selalu mengganggu waktuku bermanja-manja dengan majikanku.

Dengan terpaksa, aku turun dari pangkuan majikanku. Membiarkan majikanku membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu.

"Wine!" seru tamu majikanku saat majikanku membuka pintu.

'_Astaga! Dia lagi'_ ujarku mulai kesal.

"aih, Mikan. Ada apa lagi? Belakangan ini kau sering sekali ke sini" ujar majikanku.

"ayolah Wine~ tak apa kan? Toh aku tak mengganggu" ujarnya dengan senyum riang.

'_Muhh.. tidak menganggu apanya? Kau menganggu waktuku bersama majikanku tau!_' Seruku kesal.

"lagi pula aku membawa sedikit kue untuk dimakan bersama degan sahabatku!" ujarnya lagi sambil menunjukkan sekotak kue kering. Majikanku hanya tersenyum lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"biar kubuatkan teh, kau duduk saja dulu" ujar majikanku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Asiikk~ teh! Thankyou Wine~".

'_huuhh.. ini akan jadi waktuku yang paling buruk untukku!'_gerutuku.

Ah ya aku lupa, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Marisa. Aku adalah seekor kucing hitam kecil. Majikanku namanya Wine, dia adalah penyihir hebat di Gesokyo, dia memungutku yang dibuang dipinggir hutan beberapa minggu lalu dan merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku suka sekali padanya. Dia baik dan ramah pada setiap orang termasuk pada binatang seperti aku, dia juga baik pada youkai. Lalu, yang sekarang menjadi tamu dari majikanku itu namanya Mikan, dia adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah youkai. Majikanku bilang sih dia itu adalah sahabat baiknya, tapi bagiku dia adalah musuh! Dia selalu merebut Wine dariku. Mengambil waktu bersenang-senangku dengan Wine. Cih! Aku sangat membencinya.

Aku menghampiri Wine di dapur. Aku menggesek-gesekkan kepalaku ke kakinya, memintanya untuk kembali memanjakanku, meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Marisa, tunggu dulu ya aku sedang sibuk" ujar Wine padaku lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menyuguhkan teh pada tamunya yang kubenci itu_._

'_uh.. tuhkan, setiap kali orang itu datang aku pasti takkan diperhatikan'_ gerutuku. Tapi aku tak mau meyerah apalagi pada orang itu. Aku megikuti Wine kembali ke ruang tamu dan meminta Wine untuk menggendongku. Kelihatannya hal yang aku lakukan berhasil. Wine sepertinya mengerti maksudku, dia langsung menggendongku dan mengusap puggungku dengan lembut.

"hahaha, kelihatannya kucingmu manja ya" seru Mikan.

'_heh, ini gara-gara kau mengganggu waktu bermanja-manjaku kan?'_ gerutuku kesal.

"hahaha, begitulah. Tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan kok dia manis sih!" seru Wine sambil mencium hidungku.

"meong~" ujarku sambil menjilat pipi Wine.

"aih, Marisa.. itu geli..".

"Marisa?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba "kau sudah memberinya nama Wine?".

Wine menganguk "begitulah, nama yang manis bukan? Tadinya mau kuberi nama Kirisame saja, soalnya dia kutemukan saat cuaca sedang gerimis. Tapi setelah kupikirkan nama Marisa lebih cocok untuknya. Lagi pula kucing ini betina".

"hoo.. boleh kucoba gendong dia?" tanya Mikan.

"ya, boleh" ujar Wine lalu memberikanku pada Mikan. Aku yang sama sekali tak mau digendong oleh orang seperti dia langsung meronta.

"SSSHHHHHH!" seruku marah. Wine langsung menjauhkanku dari Mikan.

"kelihatannya Marisa tak menyukaimu" ujar Wine. Mikan hanya bisa manyun sedangkan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mereka asyik mengobrol sambil minum teh. Meskipun sebenarnya kebanyakan yang kudengar hanyalah curhat-curhat Mikan (mungkin) yang sama sekali tak kumengerti, sedangkan Wine hanya diam mendengarkan dengan sesekali memberi saran. Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga sedikit bersyukur dengan keberadaan Mikan disini. Rumah Wine yang terletak di pinggir hutan membuatnya kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan hal itu membuat Wine merasa kesepian.

Kadang saat melihat Wine yang sedang kesepian aku berharap bisa jadi manusia dan menemani Wine agar dia tidak kesepian lagi. Tapi, kurasa itu hal yang tidak mungkin.

Mikan baru pulang setelah makan malam. Akhirnya, waktuku untuk bermanja-manja pada Wine kembali hadir. Aku menghampiri Wine yang baru selesai mencuci piring. Melihatku menghampirinya, Wine tersenyum lalu menggendongku dan mengusap-usap punggungku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, aku selalu menyukai saat-saat ini.

"mau menemaniku minum teh, Marisa?" tanya Wine padaku.

"meong~!" seruku manja. Wine tersenyum.

Aku menunggu Wine di jendela kamar atas atau lebih tepatnya di jendela kamar Wine, tempat dimana aku dan Wine melihat bintang setiap malam sambil minum teh. Wine sangat suka dengan bintang, dan sering menceritakan banyak hal tentang bintang. Wine juga menunjukkanku rasi-rasi bintang yang amat mengagumkan dan juga cukup memusingkan karena jumlahnya yang banyak. Kami juga pernah melihat hujan meteor bersama. Hanya satu hal yang belum pernah kami lihat bersama. Komet. Wine pernah bercerita padaku tentang komet, Wine bilang dia pernah melihat komet waktu dia kecil. Katanya komet itu sangatlah indah. Mendengar cerita Wine, aku ingin sekali melihatnya dan aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya dengan Wine.

Wine menyimpan baki yang dibawanya di atas meja dan memindahkannya lalu dengan hati-hati menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir favoritnya. Setelah itu Wine duduk dan mulai meminum teh yang dituangkannya barusan. Aku duduk di atas meja, tepat disamping Wine. Aku melihat ke langit. Langit malam yang gelap membuat bintang-bitang yang ada di dalamnya terlihat terang bak butiran permata. Cantik sekali.

"malam ini langitnya bagus ya, Marisa?" tanya Wine padaku.

"meong" seruku. Wine tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku kembali melihat ke langit dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Wine bilang, kalau kita melihat bintang jatuh kita harus membuat permohonan. Karena katanya kalau kita membuat permohonan saat melihat bintang jatuh permohonan kita akan terkabul. Aku memejamkan mataku. Membuat permohonan.

'_Aku harap aku bisa bersama Wine selamanya dan melihat komet bersama' _

-**TBC**-

Yak TBC dulu okeeehhh!

Author note :

Huweee! Part 1 selesaii~ pasti aneh ya?  
>aku yakin pati masih banya kekurangan-kekurangan yang aku buat. Namanya juga uthor baru~ (alesan). Dan kelihatannya Marisanya terlalu OOC ya? ==;<br>ah ya, Wine sama Mikan itu OC.. kalau bingung maaf ya ==;

yang baik, review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Aku Marisa. Aku adalah seekor kucing hitam milik seorang penyihir ternama. Aku hidup bahagia dengan majikanku, tapi, sesuatu malapetaka mengubah hidupku.

All Marisa's POV

**Part 2 : Tragedi**

Pagi itu aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasa. Aku melihat ke sebelahku, Wine masih tidur, wajahnya manis sekali. Aku menjilati pipi Wine, itu hal yang biasa kulakukan untuk membuat Wine bangun, tapi entah kenapa Wine sama sekali tidak bangun. Aku coba lakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali tapi Wine masih tetap belum bangun.

'_Kok aneh sih?'_ pikirku _'Biasanya, kalau ku jilat sekali saja Wine pasti bangun meskipun kelelahan atau sakit'_.

Aku mulai panik. Aku mencoba menyentuh wajah Wine. Dingin. Aku yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang kurasakan langsung mencoba membangunkan Wine dengan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sambil mengeong keras. Tapi hasilnya Wine tetap saja tidak bangun. Aku semakin bingung, panik, pikiranku sudah mulai negatif.

'_Wine.. Wine... kumohon, bangun! Bangun!'_ pintaku. Tapi majikanku itu tetap tidak bangun.

'_Wine...' _

'_Wine...'_

'_Wine...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan langsung melihat ke sampingku. Aku kaget melihat apa yang ada di situ, Wine tidak ada di ranjangnya. Aku panik. Apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar sebuah kenyataan? Oh Kami-sama, semoga tidak.

"meong" seruku. Aku mencoba memanggil Wine dengan meongan-ku tapi Wine sama sekali tidak datang. Aku semakin panik.

Klek!

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya, dan betapa senangnya hatiku setelah tahu kalau orang yang membukanya itu majikanku sendiri, Wine. Berarti yang tadi itu hanya mimpi, Syukurlah.

"ah, ternyata kau sudah bangun Marisa, Padahal aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu" ujar Wine sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang manis dan hangat seperti biasa. Aku tak ingin kehilangan senyum ini.

"Meong~" ujarku sembari mendekati Wine dan bermanja-manja dengannya. Wine tertawa kecil karena hal yang kulakukan membuanya geli. Dia langsung mengangkatku dan meletakkanku di atas kepalanya. Ah, Wine. Senangnya bisa merasakan rambutmu yang lembut dan wangi.

"baiklah, ayo turun ke bawah. Sarapan sudah siap" seru Wine. Aku mengeong. Tak sabar untuk makan, masakan buatan Wine sangatlah enak. Setelah makan berat badanku pasti bertambah lagi.

Pagi ini Wine memasak masakan kesukaanku. Jamur. Mungkin hal ini aneh bagi kucing untuk menyukai jamur tapi dari dulu aku memang suka Jamur, suka sekali. Apalagi jamur yang dimasak oleh Wine selalu enak aku jadi semakin suka dengan jamur. Setelah makan, Wine mengajakku untuk berbelanja ke Human Village karena bahan makanan sudah hampir habis.

"hmm.. beras, ikan, sayur-sayuran, beberapa rempah-rempah.. hmm.. kurasa cukup" ujar Wine sambil memeriksa barang-barang yang dibelinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang akan menusukkan belati kecil ke arah Wine. "Meong!" teriakku.

Wine yang mendengar meongan kerasku langsung menghindar dan segera menyembunyikanku di dalam topi penyihirnya. "diam disini sebentar ya, Marisa. Kau akan aman didalam sini"

"jadi, apa mau mu sampai-sampai mau menusukkan belati kepadaku?" tanya Wine pada beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"berikan _magic stone_ itu pada kami, penyihir!" seru salah seorang yang sepertinya adalah bos-nya

'_magic stone? Apa itu?' _

"ah, batu itu. Sayang sekali, aku tak membawanya. Lagi pula, aku tak berminat menyerahkannya padamu karena batu itu milikku". Seru Wine lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku membuka sedikit topi Wine dan melihat ke belakang. Orang-orang itu mengejar kami. Kelihatannya _magic stone_ itu barang yang sangat berharga hingga mereka mengerjar kami untuk mendapatkannya. Salah seorang dari mereka berhasil berlari melampaui kami dan langsung menghadang dari berdua terkepung. Wine mencoba mencari jalan pintas, dia melihat beberapa tumpuk kotak kayu di sebelah sebuah toko. Tanpa ragu Wine langsung berlari ke arah tumpukkan kota kayu dan menjadikannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat ke atas atap. Tapi tampaknya orang-orang itu tidak menyerah, mereka tetap mengejar Wine.

"cih terpaksa" Wine melompat dari atap lalu memunculkan sebuah lambang sihir di tangannya dan menyebarkannya ke sekelilingnya. "magic sign : Blue Star Spica" seru Wine.

Tiba-tiba, lambang sihir yang disebarkan oleh Wine mengeluarkan bintang-bintang kecil berwarna biru terang. "Exploise!" seru Wine lagi. Bintang-bintang tersebut langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal. Dengan segera Wine memanggil sapu terbang kesayangannya lalu pergi dari Human Village.

"sial. Bos! Gadis penyihir itu kabur lagi" seru salah satu dari orang-orang berbaju hitam.

"tak apa. Lain kali kali kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya tenang saja" ujar si Bos sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Karena menggunakan sapu terbang kami bisa cepat sampai di Magic of Forest. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kami bisa cepat sampai rumah, aku sudah benar-benar takut tadi. Wine mengeluarkanku dari topi penyihir hitam miliknya dan langsung memelukku dengan lembut.

"kau pasti takut ya?" ujarnya lembut. Aku mengeong.

"tak apa kok. Sekarang sudah aman"

Tiba-tiba dari balik semak-semak ada sesuatu yang bergerak.

"yo! Wine" seru orang dibalik semak itu.

"aih, Mikan. Ada apa?"

"ng.. tadi, aku mendengar kau dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok orang, ng, kau tak apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?" tanya Mikan pada Wine. Wine terkekeh.

"ya, aku tak apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Hey, mau secangkir teh?" ujar Wine.

Wajah Mikan yang tadinya terlihat gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan majikanku langsung jadi ceria. "OK!" serunya. Dan kami pun masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam rumah, Mikan meminta Wine untuk menderitakan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya (dan juga menimpaku tentunya). Karena Mikan adalah sahabat Wine yang paling dipercaya olehnya dia menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk menceritakan soal _Magic Stone_.

"wow, batu warna-warni yang indah" seru Mikan kagum "aku baru pertamakali lihat yang seperti ini! Kau selalu gunakan ini untuk apa Wine?"

"hem, biasanya sih untuk mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tinggi. Soalnya batu itu memiliki energi sihir yang sangat besar" ujar Wine lalu mengambil kembali batu itu dari Mikan dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kota segi delapan yang memiliki corak elemen. Wine bilang benda yang selalu ia gunakan untuk meyimpan _magic stone_ itu namanya Hakkero.

"he? Energi sihir yang sangat besar? Pantas saja mereka mengincarnya. Kau harus mulai berhati-hati Wine." Ujar Mikan.

"sepertinya begitu"

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan yang cukup serius itu, Mikan langsung minta pamitan. Entah Wine sadar atau tidak tapi saat itu yang kulihat wajah Mikan langsung gelisah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Wine sering mendapat surat ancaman entah dari siapa. Surat itu berisi ancaman kalau Wine harus menyerahkan _Magic Stone _karena kalau tidak hal buruk akan selalu menimpanya. Tapi Dengan wajah innoncent Wine selalu mengabaikan surat-surat ancaman itu, membuangnya ke tong sampah. Terkadang Wine juga mendapat serangan mendadak dari komplotan berbaju hitam yang menyerang Wine di Human Village beberapa waktu lalu. Terror itu terus terjadi berulang-ulang. Hingga suatu malam seorang demon datang ke rumah Wine.

"malam" seru sang demon. Wine membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada sang demon.

"selamat malam, Mima-sama" ujar Wine "maaf karena sudah memintamu datang ke sini malam-malam".

Mima tersenyum sambil memasuki rumah Wine.

"tak apa aku sama sekali tak keberatan, toh, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan murid terbaikku" ujarnya sambil berdecak pinggang "jadi, ada perlu apa?".

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Mima-sama" ujar Wine sambil menghidangkan teh untuk Mima.

"tentang?"

"_Magic Stone_"

"ah, batu itu. Ada yang mengincarnya lagi?".

Wine menganguk pelan. "dan kali ini mereka cukup.. menyebalkan..".

"ada apa? Kau tak sanggup menghadapi mereka?" tanya Mima sambil meminum teh yang dihidangkan Wine.

"bukan begitu.. hanya saja... aku agak sedikit takut. Ah ya! Sebenarnya.." Wine berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Mima dan membisikkan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak terdengar olehku. Mendengar hal yang dibisikkan Wine, Mima hanya diam.

"kau yakin mau melakukanya?" ujar Mima setelah mendengar hal yang dibisikkan Wine, ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang dan berwibawa langsung berubah menjadi serius. Wine menganguk pelan.

"hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang dapat terpikirkan olehku, Mima-sama".

Mima menghela nafas, "baiklah. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Wine". Ujar sang Master lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Berniat untuk kembali. Saat di depan pintu, wine menarik pelan baju Mima. Mima yang sudah tahu kebiaasaan Wine jika menarik pelan baju seseorang langsung berbalik.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"aku punya.. sebuah permitaan.. "

.

.

.

.

Semenjak pembicaraan dengan sang demon –yang ternyata adalah mentor Wine-, Wine jadi sibuk dengan research-nya untuk membuat sesuatu. Setiap hari dia bolak-balik ke kediaman sang mentor untuk membuat benda itu. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu pasti benda apa yang sedang dibuat oleh Wine dan mentornya yang seorang demon itu, tapi kurasa itu sangat penting baginya. Sampai-sampai belakangan ini wine selalu tidur lebih larut bahkan sering tidak tidur. Hanya demi benda yang dibuatnya itu.

3 minggu berlalu dan Wine masih sibuk dengan research-nya itu. Sekarang ini aku hampir tidak pernah berada dalam belaian dan pelukkan majikanku. Kelihatannya yang ada dipikirannya hingga sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan benda itu secepatnya. Dan selama 3 minggu ini pun, surat ancaman itu terus berdatangan. Semakin hari semakin banyak. Wine terlihat benar-benar stress. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apapun, ayolah! Aku hanya seekor kucing hitam kecil yang takkan dapat bertahan hidup lama jika Wine tak menemukan dan merawatku hingga kini.

Aku menghampiri cermin di kamar Wine dan melihat bayanganku didalam cemin itu.

'Betapa menyedihkannya aku'. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tak bisa berguna untuk majikanku yang sangat aku sayang.

BRUK!

Aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di ruang research Wine. Aku bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah sana. Otakku di penuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Wine. Aku mendorong pintu ruang research, untung Wine tidak menutup pintunya terlalu kuat sehingga aku dapat mendorongnya dengan cukup mudah. Saat masuk ke ruangan itu, aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Aku melihat Wine terjatuh dari kursi kerjanya sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya, dia pingsan. Aku mendekati Wine, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat akan mimpiku. Mimpi jika aku takkan bisa melihat Wine lagi. Aku menjilat pipi Wine, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Dan aku harus bersyukur, karena tak lama kemudian Wine langsung membuka matanya.

"meonngg.." ujarku.

Wine bangun lalu duduk terdiam. Aku naik ke pangkuannya, minta dimanja. Wine mengerti dan langsung mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"maaf ya Marisa, aku menelantarkanmu selama 3 minggu lebih. Tapi, karena aku sudah menyelesaikannya kau takkan terlantar lagi!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu memelukku dengan lembut. "hem.. sekarang, mari buat makan malam! Kau lapar kan Marisa?"

Aku mengeong senang. Tapi meskipun begitu, pikiran burukku tentang Wine masih tak kunjung hilang. Oh, Kami-sama.. semoga pikiran burukku tak menjadi kenyataan. Aku takut kehilangan Wine untuk selamanya.

Aku memperhatikan Wine yang sedang memasak makanan untukku. Merasa diperhatikan Wine menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. Senyum manis yang lembut dan hangat. Tapi semakin aku melihat dan merasakan senyuman itu. Pikiran buruk terus menghantuiku.

_Okami-sama... onegai... jangan biarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.. _

_... perasaan seperti ini tak enak.. _

_...aku takut..._

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, hari ini Mikan bekunjung ke rumah Wine dan bertanya-tanya kepada majikanku kemana saja dia selama hampir 1 bulan. Tapi reaksi Wine atas pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai penyihir, itu saja".

Mikan meneguk teh yang disuguhkan Wine. "lalu, apa komplotan itu masih memberimu surat ancaman?" tanyanya

"ya" jawab Wine pendek. "dan yang aku bingung, kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalku?"

"hem, mungkin mereka punya mata-mata?" ujar Mikan. "lalu, Wine. Apakah magic stone itu masih ada padamu?"

"apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja masih. Batu itu milikku. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang keberadaan magic stone" tanya Wine pada Mikan.

Entah kenapa raut wajah Mikan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit gelisah. "ti-tidak kok.. aku hanya bertanya.. siapa tahu ternyata batu itu sudah ada di tangan komplotan yang kau ceritakan itu..."

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah Wine menghampiri Mikan dan menatapnya tajam, membuat wajah Mikan terlihat semakin gelisah. "apa maksud pertanyaanmu tentang magic stone, Mikan? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Wine dengan nada tegas.

Mikan berusaha menutupi wajah paniknya. Tapi karena kelihatannya tidak bisa, dengan cepat dia langsung berdiri dari kursi dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"ah, Mikan! Tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Wine.

"ma-maaf Wine, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji!" serunya sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah Wine.

Wine terdiam di pintu depan rumahnya. Berfikir.

'pasti ada yang salah..' gumamnya.

Malamnya, Wine kembali mendapat surat ancaman. Kali ini mereka menulis bahwa mereka tahu tentang keberadaan magic stone dan akan menyerang Wine besok malam jika ia memang takkan menyerahkan magic stone itu. Wine menghela nafas panjang lalu membuang surat itu ke tong sampah.

"jadi, mereka tau..." desis Wine pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Marisa, kau bisa kan simpan ini dan menjaganya sampai Mima-sama membacanya?" tanya Wine padaku sambil memasukkan sebuah kertas kecil ke kalung dileherku. Aku mengeong tanda aku bisa. Wine tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku.

"kucing pintar" ujarnnya.

Malam sudah tiba. Dalam surat yang di berikan pada Wine kemarin, mereka akan menyerang pada saat malam hari. Dan Wine sudah siap untuk itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Wine.

"Mikan?" ujar Wine saat membuka pintu. "tumben kau ke sini, ada ap..."

"dimana magic stone itu kau simpan..." ujar Mikan memotong ucapan Wine.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tanya sekali lagi. Dimana magic stone itu kau simpan.."

Tiba-tiba komplotan berbaju hitam yang mengejar aku dan Wine di Human Village bermunculan dari balik semak.

"Wine, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, kalau tidak menjawab kau akan tau apa akibatnya.." ujar Mikan dengan nada dingin sambil menghadapkan sebuah belati ke arah Wine.

"Mikan.. kau.."

"dimana batu itu?.."

"batu itu ada di ruang researchku yang terletak di sebelah ruang tengah" ujar Wine.

"periksa" perintah Mikan. Beberapa orang dari komplotan langsung memasuki ruang research Wine dan mengambil magic stone lalu memberinya pada Mikan sang boss. Gadis itu memperhatikan magic stone ditangannya lalu membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"dimana yang asli?" tanyanya.

"apa maksudmu, Mikan? Itu yang asli.." ujar Wine.

"tidak, itu palsu! Kau yang membuat batu itu selama 3 minggu lebih kan?" bentak Mikan pada Wine.

Wine menghela napas panjang."sss.. tak kusangka kau melakukan ini padaku, kupikir kita sahabat, Mikan"

"dimana batu itu?.."

"... padahal aku mempercayaimu.."

"cukup jawab pertanyaanku, Wine. Dimana batu itu!"

"..kau tega merusak persahabatan kita?.."

"cukup! Hentikan! Jawab saja ada dimana batu itu!"

Mikan mencoba menusukkan belati itu ke arah jantung Wine. Tapi dengan cepat Wine langsung menahan tangan Mikan dan memelintirkannya lalu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Marisa, lari!" teriaknya padaku. Aku menurut dan langsung lari keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dari komplotan yang dapat menggunakan sihir menembakkan sihirnya ke arahku, tapi disaat yang sama Wine juga mengeluarkan sihir pertahanannya dan melindungiku.

"takkan kubiarkan kalian melakukannya" ujar Wine.

Aku pun berlari menjauh, meninggalkan majikanku bersama komplotan yang mungkin akan mengejarku juga nantinya. Agar mereka tak menemukanku aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan diam disana. Hujan pun tiba-tiba turun dan aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Wine. Tiba-tiba saja Aku kembali teringat akan mimpiku tentang Wine. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menguatkan hatiku agar tetap diam disini sampai semuanya kembali tenang, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Pikiran buruk terus saja menghantuiku. Dan pada akhirnya aku diam-diam kembali ke rumah untuk melihat keadaan Wine.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat didepan mataku.

Wine, tergeletak lemas dihadapan para komplotan baju hitam itu. Nafasnya memburu. Kelihatannya stamina Wine sedang memburuk akibat hujan karena Wine memang sedang tidak sehat, sedangkan pada anggota komplotan terlalu banyak. Mikan berjalan ke hadapan Wine dan menarik rambutnya, membuat Wine mendongak paksa.

"dimana kau simpan magic stone.." ujarnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Wine tersenyum. "sampai kapanpun takkan kuberi tau" ujar Wine.

Mikan yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Wine langsung memukulinya beberapa kali hingga berdarah dan melemparnya hingga Wine menabrak pohon. Membuat tubuh Wine semakin tak berdaya. Mikan menyuruh beberapa orang dari komplotan untuk membawa Wine ke sebuah jurang yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah.

"jadi, Wine. Kau tetap bersikukuh tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaan magic stone itu?" tanya Mikan.

Wine menganguk pelan. "lagi pula kalau kalian tau pun kalian tetap takkan bisa mengambilnya. Karena aku meyimpan magic stone di tempat yang takkan bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun".

Mikan semakin kesal dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Wine dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menjatuhkan Wine ke jurang. Sesuai perintah sang boss, mereka pun menjatuhkan Wine ke jurang dan pergi setelah melakukannya.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah jurang dimana mereka menjatuhkan Majikanku. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Mereka membuang Wine begitu saja kedalam jurang. Aku terdiam. Ingin rasanya aku memaki diriku sendiri karena tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk diri ini karena tak dapat menolong Wine. Aku mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis. Hatiku rasanya sesak, tak karuan. Tubuh ini rasanya panas. Ingin sekali aku membunuh mereka semua karena sudah berani melakukan ini pada orang yang aku sayang.

_Okami-sama.._

_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

_Kenapa kau biarkan orang yang aku sayang menghilang di hadapanku sedangkan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuknya?_

_Okami-sama..._

_Jawab aku..._

_Okami-sama.._

.

.

.

.

Yakk~! Gelaappp!

Ahh... chapter 2 selesaiii w

Maaf kalo aneh dan g nyambung :P

RxR please? OwO


End file.
